Indestructible
by kvothe.broken.tree
Summary: AU. Un mundo obscuro donde la guerra, el poder y la traición son la única forma de avanzar; el entregara sangre, sudor y lagrimas por su amor, su tierra y su honor.
1. Prologo

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de la destrucción que soy capaz de crear, de que cuando siente este inmenso poder correr libre por mi cuerpo no hay ataduras que me puedan mantener cuerdo, que me convierto en aquello que con tantas ansias persigo, en un monstruo que no muestra arrepentimiento ni compasión.

Veo a los heridos y mutilados, siento los pequeños rasguños en mi cuerpo; pero sobre todo siento el líquido tibio y carmesí que mancha mi rostro y mi cuerpo, sangre, el vital fluido que arranco de las entrañas de mis enemigos.

Al mirar al frente veo el horror en el rostro de las siguientes líneas de avanzada, la retaguardia grita órdenes de avance; mientras la primera línea se divide y toca retirada.

- Namikaze-taicho los hombres esperan ordenes- me dice mi segundo al mando, al que considero mi hermano.

- Simple Sasuke, que avancen sin piedad; sin prisioneros más que los generales- digo mientras apunto mi katana al frente, en dirección a un hombre mayor y de rasgos duros que me observa fijamente.

-hai Namikaze-taicho, se hará como ordene- y se retiro de mi lado para transmitir mis ordenes al ejercito a mis espaldas.

Después de eso la dantesca escena continuo, a pesar de ser su capitán me gustaba pelear hombro con hombro con ellos, mis guerreros, mis hermanos de armas; junto con mi segundo al mando Sasuke Uchiha, futuro líder de uno de los mas temidos clanes de las naciones elementales; eso les infundía mas valor, y causaba que no solo yo me sintiera un verdadero demonio, sino que todos avanzábamos a un ritmo bestial sobre lo que se nos interponía; incluso sus valientes líneas de caballería sucumbían ante nuestros flancos de falange, nuestra victoria seria aplastante.

Al anochecer la victoria era nuestra, de rodillas frente a mi se veía a tres hombres mayores, todos sucios por la batalla; los capitanes del ejercito de Kumogakure no Sato, son los lugartenientes del Raikage; Omoi, Atsui y Toroi, las tres estrellas del ejercito del rayo.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo, Shirubāku-raudosutā- dijo el general rubio al dirigirse a los tres personajes frente a el.

-Un placer igualmente Shinku-shoku no kage, capitán general de las legiones del ejercito del fuego- dijo Omoi, catalogado como uno de los mas peligrosos miembros de las fuerzas de kumogakure.

-Me complace saber que me conoce tan bien, Omoi-ipan; así sabrá cual es su destino y el de las pocas tropas que lograron enviar en retirada- dijo el rubio con un tinte un tanto macabro en su voz.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de Indestructible, como ya mencione es un AU con un tinte de guerra samurai; bueno espero sus reviews, criticas y opiniones.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo uno

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el viento artico flotaba sobre el campamento del ejercito principal de konohagakure no sato, las pasadas semanas se habían asentado en ese frío paramo para la invasión a una de las principales fortalezas del Raikage en las montañas cercanas al norte de la capital del país del rayo, kumogakure no sato.

El día anterior habían logrado conquistar la fortaleza de Tōi Kaminari, conocido pilar de las defensas de kumo; su ejercito residente fue diezmado y sus generales apresados bajo las ordenes del general Namikaze Naruto hijo del Yondaime Hokage, conocido por su eficiencia y crueldad a lo largo de esta nueva guerra.

En la plaza principal de la fortaleza se encuentran reunidos los generales capturados durante la conquista, atados a cruces de madera son exhibidos como trofeos, toda la noche fueron torturados y mutilados a forma de obtener información útil para invadir kumogakure, ninguno hablo o dijo palabra alguna.

Frente a ellos, con su armadura de gala y katana en mano se encuentra el general Namikaze, la sombra carmesí del Hokage.

- valientes generales de kumogakure no sato, me dirijo a ustedes despues de su heroica aunque inútil demostración de la noche pasada, como saben con o sin la información que resguardan su aldea caerá ante mi ejercito, solo lograrían darles tiempo para reagruparse mientras el general Nara termina la invasión de Seibu no Gurō- dijo el joven rubio con una mirada de superioridad.

- miente, no se dobleguen, es bien sabido que la fortaleza que mas cerca esta de Konohagakure es la mas reforzada eh imposible de franquear, intenta quebrar nuestra voluntad- dijo entre susurros el que en un tiempo fuese conocido como Satsuei Sutā, el general Omoi Katsurai.

- tiene razón Omoi-ipan, por eso mi padre envió al mejor estratega de konohagakure y a un solo escuadrón ANBU a su conquista- dijo el rubio de forma excesivamente condescendiente al hombre derrotado.

-y que te hace pensar que 12 soldados y un intelectual destruirán lo que no derribo el ejercito imperial del Tsuchikage- respondió con una sonrisa el segundo general, Atsui Ikari.

-si ustedes hubieran podido leer las noticias que este halcón mensajero trajo, sabrían que los tres generales situados en Satsuei Sutā fueron asesinados a lo largo de la pasada noche, y que el suministro de agua de la ciudad fue envenenado exterminando el noventa por ciento de la población, entre militares y civiles- contesto el rubio mientras mostraba la carta con la flama negra que representa la legión del general Shikamaru Nara, legendario estratega del país del fuego.

-así que aun con todo nuestro esfuerzo no te detuvimos, maldito monstruo- dijo observando el cielo con una notable melancolía el general Ikari.

-efectivamente mis fieros enemigos, aunque debido a su gran valor al enfrentarse sin descanso a mis infernales legiones les concederé la oportunidad de vengar su honor, un duelo uno contra uno, cada uno de ustedes contra mi- dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura.

-vaya que eres engreído, dar a los hombres que mas te odian una oportunidad para matarte- dijo el ultimo prisionero, quien había permanecido en silencio el general Toroi Hyn.

-digamos que es solo una pequeña muestra de respeto Toroi-ipan-dijo un pelinegro que se acercaba al general rubio con una katana de filo negro.

-bien, ahora que hiiro no tsubasa esta en mis manos, quien de ustedes será el primero en enfrentarme?- dijo el joven guerrero mientras hacia girar mortalmente el arma en su mano izquierda.

-yo te enviare al otro mundo, así tenga que llevarte de la mano- dijo el general Katsurai.

Al escuchar esto el guardia que le escoltaba junto a su cruz le soltó y le entrego una katana, la cual el general inspecciono para cerciorares que no contenía una trampa.

Sin necesidad de mediar palabras, el general veterano se abalanzo sobre su homologó mas joven, con un corte frontal que fue detenido por el arma de su oponente, le siguió un intento de estocada la cual fue desvaída por el joven general quien ademas proyecto un puñetazo directo al rostro del curtido guerrero.  
>En la plaza los prisioneros observaban conmocionados la facilidad con que uno de los mejores guerreros del ejercito del rayo caía ante un simple golpe.<br>Después de ese terrible golpe, el malherido general solo pudo ver de reojo como casi con desgano su terrible oponente le quitaba la vida de un solo tajo.

-esa es solo una muestra de lo que el estilo de la familia Namikase puede hacer, nada se compara con el Dansu ryūketsu hiiro no tsuki en su estado mas puro- dijo el rubio mientras dirigía una fría mirada hacia los conmocionados generales, que si bien habían escuchado sobre tan terrible estilo jamas pensaron que sus resultados fuesen tan devastadores.

Así ante la mirada del ejercito del país del fuego, los generales restantes pidieron clemencia para realizar un Hara-kiri eh irse al otro mundo con un poco de honor y dignidad, y así en esa fría mañana se esfumaron un poco mas las oportunidades de victoria de un ya desesperado Raikage. 


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo dos

Amanecia, la suave luz del sol acariciaba las copas de los gigantescos arboles milenarios y las altas cumbres nevadas que rodeaban la aldea oculta entre las nubes, todo ese bello esplendor se observaba desde la ventana de los aposentos del hombre mas poderoso de la nación del rayo, el Raikage Aa Minazuki; mas nada era hermoso a los ojos de ese antiguo y curtido guerrero, pues si bien eran solo rumores y nada estaba confirmado, se decía que los pilares que defenderían su aldea habían sido derribados, las fortalezas gemelas que erigiera su legendario abuelo, Kashikoi Minazuki, conocido como el Shinku Inazuma, respetado por su brutalidad en batalla y su justa forma de gobernar, un hombre equilibrado en todos los sentidos, pues nunca se dejo cegar por el poder ni corromper por la codicia.

Ahora si mal no entendía estaba entre la espada y la pared, y en esa posición en la cual veía su probable muerte a manos del Hokage Minato Namikaze, o su hijo y sombra Naruto Namikaze; solo en ese instante recordaba las palabras que le diría su hermano solo un par de días antes de morir a manos del mas joven de los Namikaze, -retar a la nación del fuego y aun peor a una aldea como Konoha no es algo inteligente hermano, no puedes confiar en que el odio que el Tsuchikage y la Nación de la Tierra le profesan al Hokage guíe tus decisiones, pues tu y solo tu deberás proteger a tu pueblo, que sucederá si cae el Tsuchikage, ese viejo de Onoki tiene los días contados, y aunque es inteligente y astuto, ni en su juventud pudo con el ingenio y estrategia de Hiruzen Sarutobi y Satomaru Nara, recuerda que aquellos que no aprenden de la historia se ven obligados a repetirla, por una buena razón Kashikoi-sama y Oto-sama respetaban al viejo Hokage, y aun mas a su sucesor".

Después de esa platica en la cual hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias de su hermano, este cayo en la primera batalla después de que el, en su arrogancia declarara la guerra a la Nación del Fuego, en esa primera batalla quedo demostrado el porque el Hokage no estimaba necesario el enviar a su ejercito principal, pues con solo dos legiones, su hijo Naruto Namikaze, el gran Shinku-shoku no kage, había arrasado con cuatro legiones de reclutas que su hermano había reclutado a lo largo de la Nación del Rayo, esa primera batalla aun le traía escalofríos y encendía en el una sed de venganza que le impulsaba a continuar con la guerra, ya que sus veinte mil guerreros habían sido masacrados, la mayor carnicería que alguna vez se viera en las planicies de su amada nación, un baño de sangre en el cual solo hubo heridos de parte de Konoha, ni una maldita baja.

Y aunque le doliera decirlo temblaba al pensar que los tres ejércitos que atacaban su nación se unieran para marchar sobre la Capital, su ciudadela Kumogakure no Sato, pues el general Namikaze ya estaba a poco menos de un día de viaje, el malparido de Kiba Inuzuka la Burēdo· bīsuto, se paseaba arrasando aldeas y campamentos aliados en su camino hasta la capital, así como el tranquilo y analítico general Shikamaru Nara, el Hi no Taka, era el estratega principal del joven Namikaze, ese del que ahora solo se hablaba con miedo a pesar de que no superaba los dieciocho años de vida.

Lo que el maduro Raikage no esperaba era que tras ese bello amanecer se avecinaba la devastación de su aldea, pues la noche anterior a poco mas de 3 kilómetros de Kumogakure se habían agrupado los ejércitos de los tres jóvenes generales a ordenes del Hokage, esos que en solo cuatro meses habían llevado mas devastación a su Nación que en toda su historia.

Así con ese bello amanecer se comenzaba la batalla en la cual caería la legendaria aldea oculta entre las nubes, aquella que ni el gran Shodaime Hokage pudo conquistar y el joven Yondaime Mizukage soñara con arrasar después del asesinato de su padre a manos del actual Raikage.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo tres

_Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, una semana antes del inicio de la campaña contra el país del rayo_

Era un bello día, o así le parecía a una joven chica rubia que contemplaba el azul cielo con que se vestía esa mañana, un día hermoso para celebrar un hermoso acontecimiento,

pensó, ese día seria cuando por fin sus padres darían a conocer a la aldea entera que ella, la princesa heredera del clan Yamanaha se comprometía formalmente con el hijo del actual

Hokage y líder del legendario clan Namikaze, Naruto Naikaze había sido su eterno enamorado desde pequeños, y aunque sus familias no lo supieran ambos comenzaron una relación

amorosa desde la edad de quince años, cuando el joven Namikaze regreso de su entrenamiento en el Monte Myōbokuzan, donde se entrenara su padre el legendario Yondaime Hokage,

Minato Namikaze el Kiiroi Senkō y su abuelo el también legendario Ryusuke Namikaze el Hageshī kaze.

Después del regreso de un mas maduro Naruto, ella comenzó a demostrar interés por el, pues solicitaba a sus damas de compañía que le llevasen a verle a los campos de entrenamiento

donde solía practicar su mortal estilo con la katana, así como solicitar la compañía del joven cuando se celebraba algún festival o una cena en casa de algún importante clan de la aldea;

así fue como en la víspera de año nuevo el joven Namikaze se declaro a la bella Ino Yamanaka, y aunque ambos sabían que sus clanes tenían pensado un destino para ellos,

decidieron comenzar a verse a escondidas y a intentar cambiar las decisiones tomadas por sus padres.

El joven Namikaze lo tuvo un poco mas difícil que la princesa Yamanaka, ya que el padre de esta anteponía la felicidad de su flor de loto a las decisiones del concejo del clan,

mas no así con el Clan Namikaze; el abuelo de Naruto, el legendario general Ryusuke, campeón de la campaña contra el país de la hierba y el país del campo de arroz se opuso a que su nieto

cancelara el compromiso por el cual se le uniría a la heredera del clan Hyuga, claro que el padre del chico, mas racional que su abuelo, decidió que si el chico quería cambiar su compromiso

debía prestar servicio activo como mando militar del país del fuego, lo cual no causo mayor reacción en el chico mas que la de agradecer la clemencia de su padre, lo cual aplaco un poco al

longevo Namikaze ya que consideraba un gran honor que su nieto fungiera como un nuevo pilar para Konohagakure no Sato, pues eso llevaría honor y gloria al país del fuego, y claro al clan

Namikaze; lo que ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar seria el giro de acontecimientos que sucederían en los siguientes días.

Justo una semana después de que ambos jóvenes convencieran a sus familias se pacto el compromiso entre ambos jóvenes, y se fijo la fecha del matrimonio a dos meses de plazo.

Asi justo el día de la boda de los jóvenes, llego a Konoha una comitiva de la Nación del Rayo, la cual portaba un pergamino sellado con el símbolo del Yondaime Raikage; en un principio el

Hokage pensó que se trataba de una felicitación por la boda de su hijo, mas le parecía muy raro que estando a semanas de viaje el Raikage haya tenido tiempo de recibir la noticia

y posteriormente organizar y enviar la comitiva.

Pero justo cuando el Hokage recibió la caja de manos del mensajero, uno de los escoltas de este intento atacarlo con una wakizashi, la cual si bien combinada con la sorpresa hubiera bastado para

segar la vida del líder, un joven asistente a la boda pudo interponer la mano para desviar el mortal golpe, ese joven era Sai Hirō, uno de los mejores espías a las ordenes del líder de la Nación del

Fuego e intimo amigo de su hijo, el cual desde el ingreso de la comitiva a la boda de su mejor amigo sospecho de las intenciones de los extranjeros.

Asi con ese fallido atentado se dio inicio la guerra, pues posteriormente al apresamiento de la comitiva entera, el Hokage pudo leer que la carta no iba dirigida a el, sino que se esperaba la abriese el

longevo Hiruzen Sarutobi, en la cual el Raikage declaraba formalmente su alianza con la Nación de la Tierra y la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego.

Aun con este imprevisto la boda se celebro como se tenia planeado, ambos jóvenes a pesar del atentado estaban felices de estar juntos, lo que la novia no sabia era que por el trato que su ahora esposo

había hecho con su abuelo, debía ser el líder de las primeras legiones enviadas contra la Nacion del Rayo, pues los generales mas veteranos serian quienes marcharan sobre la antiquísima enemiga de

la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Iwagakure no Sato.

Asi tras solo una semana de vivir como un matrimonio feliz, el joven Namikaze tubo que dejar el cuidado de su esposa en manos de su padre y su suegro, para marchar en lo que muchos suponían era una

campaña suicida contra Kumogakure no Sato, pues los generales enviados a esta eran si bien hijos de leyendas, aun no tenían logros bajo su nombre.

Asi con un anochecer que pintaba el cielo como la sangre se inicio la campaña que terminaría por aniquilar una de las mas fuertes e infranqueables ciudadelas del mundo, la legendaria aldea oculta entre las

nubes.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo cuatro

_Aldea Oculta entre las nubes, alba del día cero_

Desesperación, hasta ese amanecer el líder de la Aldea Oculta entre las nubes no se había detenido a pensar en si había o no sentido realmente dicha emoción, pues al alba de ese fatídico día, apenas los rayos del sol superaron la muralla exterior y el Yondaime Raikage se levantaba de su lecho, todo comenzó; la puerta principal de su supuestamente infranqueable fortaleza se abrió de par en par para permitir la entrada de cerca de venticinco mil hombres portadores del estandarte de la Nación del Fuego.

Ante tal sorpresa solo pudo gritar a sus escoltas que sonaran la alarma para implementar las defensas pertinentes en la segunda y tercera muralla, pues le seria prácticamente imposible recuperar la extensión exterior, la cual constaba con las casas de los campesinos y artesanos de su ciudad, a continuación estaba la muralla que rodeaba la zona comercial, menos extensa pero mas importante pues en ella se encontraban las bodegas de armas y suministros de la ciudad, y por ultimo la altísima muralla que rodeaba su torre, la ultima defensa, la cual jamas había sido vista de cerca por un enemigo de su nación.

Aun así demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que todo había sido una emboscada, pues los supuestos "sobrevivientes" de las conquistas a las fortalezas de Tōi Kaminari y Satsuei Sutā habían estado entrando a la capital presentando solo sus insignias y condecoraciones de guerras anteriores, con lo cual el malparido de Naruto Namikaze había infiltrado a sus mejores asesinos y espías en el corazón de su amada Nación, en solo una semana esos supuestos "héroes" se ganaron la confianza de los guardias asignados a proteger la primera muralla de la aldea, y unas horas antes, bajo el amparo de la noche, de forma inescrupulosa y vil les asesinaron, a sus cien guerreros, aquellos que deberían haber defendido la primer muralla mientras sus hombres de armaban y agrupaban, en lugar de eso pudo ver como dos jóvenes morenos saludaban al infame general Namikaze en el centro de la plaza popular, sin duda serian el Kurohomura no akuma, Sasuke Uchiha y la Shi no kage, Sai Hirō, la mano derecha e izquierda del general respectivamente.

Hay frente a el, engalanado con una armadura rojo sangre y montado sobre un corcel completamente negro se hallaba el maldito de Naruto Namikaze, un mocoso de apenas diecinueve años de vida; era irónico pensar que el, el gran Aa Minazuki, considerado uno de los mas brutales guerreros de la Nación del Rayo, estuviera oculto tras de las murallas organizando grupos de arqueros con la esperanza de diezmar un poco las fuerzas enemigas a fuerza de sobrevivir a tan brutal envite de los tres jóvenes generales estrella de la Nación del Fuego.

Y justo cuando pensaba que tendría una oportunidad al ver la formación enemiga, sucedió algo que le dejo en estado de shock y que mermo su espíritu de tal manera que su ser de sangre fue superada por un miedo frio y profundo que se le instalo en el vientre, pues justo frente a sus narices el mocoso Namikaze ordeno que se comenzara con el asedio a la segunda muralla, sin detenerse a lanzar ganchos eh intentar escalar los altos muros, sino usando a los arqueros como defensa para mantener a los defensores fuera del rango en el que podrían dañar a los atacantes de corto alcance, así pues a fuerza de carga e intentando destrozar la puerta de la segunda fortaleza los hombres bajo el mando del general Inuzuka atacaban sus murallas como demonios sacados del mas profundo averno.

EL joven general simplemente alentaba a sus tropas desde la posición del menor de los Namikaze, gritando alabanzas a la bravura de sus guerreros que parecían mas bestias que hombres, arremetiendo contra las siguientes murallas para abrirse paso al segundo circulo de la ciudad.

-Como es posible que ese mal nacido de Namikaze Naruto este frente a nuestras narices y no podamos derribarle desde esta posición!- gritaba colérico el Raikage a su fuerza de guardia, los mejores guerreros de su Nación se empeñaban en evacuar las fuerzas armadas que aun podían luchar contra las fuerzas de la Nación del Fuego, pues seria mas probable que lograran controlar un embiste contra la tercer muralla.

Después de ese colérico grito se escucho un sonido que desgarro el amanecer, un golpe que sobresalió sobre la algarabía de fuego y muerte que asolaba la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, las puertas de la segunda muralla habían cedido, y un mar de armaduras las atravesaba como demonios pasando a través de las puertas del infierno.

-Preparen las defensas de esta posición, vamos! antes de que se apropien de la ciudadela del segundo circulo, posiciones arqueros y que avanacen guerreros armados con naginatas para mayor alcance, que les sigan las fuerzas regulares y la caballería que nos queda tomara el paso alto para escapar de aquí junto con Raikage-sama - grito el único general en pie que quedaba en la torre, Darui Kusa.

-No, no huiré como una rata acorralada, denme a Yasei no Inazuma, si caigo caeré peleando- dijo el longevo guerrero mientras se levantaba de su silla mientras daba la espalda a la ventana que daba hacia la brutal arremetida del enemigo contra su tercer y ultima muralla.

Y así con ese acto final como yondaime Raikage, el viejo guerrero enfrentaba su ultima batalla.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

_Aldea Oculta entre las nubes, mediodía del día cero._

El choque del acero contra el acero, la carne y hueso de los enemigos, ademas de los desgarradores gritos de agonía de los heridos y caídos en esa cruenta batalla era lo que formaba la sinfonía de muerte y destrucción que sonaba en los oídos de cada ser viviente que habitara la ciudadela de la Nación del Rayo; desde poco después del alborada y hasta ese punto en que el sol se encuentra en su cenit la batalla entre las fuerzas residentes de la Aldea Oculta entre las nubes y los invasores de la Nación del Fuego tenia lugar.

Los pocos hombres bajo las ordenes del Yondaime Raikage resistían la creciente impotencia y desesperanza que sentían tras las inmensas puertas de la tercera muralla al no poder proteger su ciudad , se habían visto obligados a mantenerse dentro mientras cerca de diez mil guerreros luchaban fuera de esta, para intentar refrenar el frenético avance de las hordas bestiales bajo el mando del general Namikaze Naruto; la sombra carmesí del Hokage se encontraba tras las lineas de avanzada, esperando el momento propicio en que el, junto con los generales Inuzuka Kiba y Nara Shikamaru entrasen a formar parte de la linea frontal de ataque, a su lado se encontraban su segundo y tercero al mando, Uchiha Sasuke y Sai Hirō; esperando como espera el tigre antes de abalanzarse sobre su preciada presa, el legendario portador de Yasei no Inazuma, Aa Minazuki.

Así siguió avanzando el tiempo, así siguieron cayendo guerreros de ambos lados, y el joven general Namikaze solo se dedicaba a observar detenidamente lo alto de la muralla, pues hay con una armadura negra con bordes dorados como rayos, se encontraba el líder de la Aldea, el curtido y viejo lobo que se agazapaba oculto tras sus lineas de resistencia; eso le enfermaba, para el cada caído ese día seria un héroe eternamente, tanto para su familia, su nación y el mismo, su general; sin embargo para esos viejos malnacidos sus guerreros eran poco mas que peones, así lo demostraron los anteriores generales a los que se enfrento, y así lo demostraba el portentoso guerrero frente a el, por esa razón quería luchar contra el, quería ver la desesperanza en sus ojos al enfrentarle, el miedo al saberse muerto y el como sus ojos perderían lentamente el brillo de la vida.

Tras ese ultimo momento de reflexión el joven guerrero desenvaino su arma, una bella katana de hoja completamente negra, hiiro no tsubasa; su alma hecha arma, forjada por el mismísimo señor del País del Acero, una hoja hecha especialmente para esta guerra.

Y así espada en mano el joven general comenzó a caminar rumbo a las primeras lineas de combate, precedido por sus hermanos de armas y compañeros de lucha; al ver que sus temibles generales avanzaban al frente de batalla los agotados guerreros profirieron un grito ensordecedor, salido desde el fondo de sus corazones, era una llamada al avance sin piedad, a arremeter contra la cada vez mas comprimida formación enemiga y destrozarlos contra la parte exterior de la puerta principal de la tercer muralla.

Así con una bravura ganada al ver a los mejores guerreros de su ejercito arremeter contra las lineas frontales el viejo Raikage se carcajea con una risa malsana y vil, como si esperase semejante movimiento de los jóvenes guerreros, y así posteriormente a ese ataque de humor repentino da una simple orden que llega incluso a oídos de los jóvenes escoltas del general Namikaze -Fuego! suelten las flechas que quedan sobre esos malnacidos, abran las puertas y que el resto de las fuerzas les den una muestra de lo que le sucede a los que se confían demasiado rápido después de ganar un par de batallas- ordeno voz en grito el longevo líder del Pais del Rayo.

- Sai, cubre a Namikaze-taicho nosotros dirigiremos el ataque, no importa si nos maldice por esto, regresale a la retaguardia, si cae aquí nuestra esperanza de ganar será nula!- grito el siempre tranquilo general Nara Shikamaru, mientras blandía su hoja plateada contra los múltiples enemigos que se cernían sobre el.

-Y una mierda, si hemos de morir por la emboscada de ese viejo lobo juro que por lo menos me lo llevare al infierno, lo juro por mi acero, mi sangre y mi honor- grito el rubio general mientras desenvainaba su segunda katana, pues estaba dispuesto a crear un camino de sangre y muerte con tal de asesinar al Kage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

-Si avanzo siganme, si retrocedo matenme y si muero venguenme! eso es lo único por lo que vivo y les ordeno vivir mis fieles guerreros, pues incluso si muero aquí me iré con una sonrisa a brindar a su lado en el profundo averno- grito eufórico el general Inuzuka a sus tropas mientras prácticamente se bañaba en la sangre de un enemigo decapitado que intento atacarle por el flanco.

Asi después de la declaración de los generales Inuzuka y Namikaze sus hombres sintieron un cierto temor al ver la espalda de ese par de demonios que barrían la linea frontal, pues el general Inuzuka se mantenía ligeramente inclinado al frente listo para arremeter, bañado en sangre propia y enemiga y con un seis flechas distribuidas en el cuerpo, dos sobre el corazón, una en el muslo izquierdo y tres mas en distintos puntos de la espalda; mientras que el Namikaze solo tenia un rasguño leve en la mejilla izquierda y una flecha que goteaba sangre atravesando su bíceps derecho, su armadura rojo sangre goteaba sangre enemiga de tal manera que parecía un manto conjurado por el mismísimo diablo para que cubriera a su inmisericorde general en su sangrienta lucha.


	7. Capitulo 6

Muchas gracias a mis lectores por sus _reviews _prometo actualizar mínimo un capitulo a la semana, aunque seguirán siendo cortos no por falta de inspiración o tema, sino simplemente para manter el suspenso de la historia.

Capitulo 6

_Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, Atardecer del día cero_

La lucha en las puertas de la tercer ciudadela esta a punto de culminar, el longevo líder del país del rayo esperaba la llegada del joven Namikaze tras las ultimas de sus lineas que resistían el enviste enemigo, escuchando el sinfónico y sofocante sonido de la guerra a su alrededor, recordando a su caído hermano y a su sabio padre, todo esto mientras sostenía su hermosa espada en la mano derecha esperando la entrada del demoniaco general.

Al lado del anciano Kage se encontraba sus trece escoltas y su segundo al mando, Darui Kusa con un arco tenso en las manos, esperando al menos poder impactar a alguno de los jóvenes generales del país del fuego; sus escoltas al contrario tenían sus espadas desenvainadas esperando lo mas tranquilamente a que la muerte llegara por ellos, pues sabían que aunque lucharan con todo lo que tenían, frente a la superioridad numérica no tenían nada que hacer.

Y así mientras el Raikage se perdía en recuerdos todo el escenario cambio, por enzima de su linea de defensa se vieron volar las cabezas cientos de sus hombres caídos en el intento de defender la segunda ciudadela, con los rostros deformados por el horror de la muerte y manchados de sangre parecía que el señor de las tinieblas le ofreciera un adelanto de lo que vería al terminar el día.

-que demonios es esto! malditos hijos de perra me los llevare al infierno!- grito colérico el general Kusa mientras lanzaba su arco al suelo y espada en mano abandonaba su lugar junto al Raikage para avanzar al frente de las fuerzas defensoras, al llegar al frente pudo ver como los soldados del país del fuego avanzaban con las manos repletas de cabezas decapitadas de los caídos en la batalla, al llegar junto al general Inuzuka este junto con algunos de sus soldados se empeñaban en lanzarlas sobre las cabezas de los defensores que aterrados veían el destino final de su camaradas, amigos y familiares a manos de los demonios del fuego.

-el ultimo general muestra la cara por fin! - grito el joven Uchiha al rubio general que desbarataba las defensas de la aldea de la nube desde el flanco izquierdo, el cual al escuchar esto dejo que sus guerreros siguieran con el ataque y se encamino al centro de la formación donde las tropas bajo el mando del Uchiha retrocedían un poco preparando el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la titánica lucha.

Sin mediar palabra ambos guerreros se aproximaron mirando fijamente los ojos del contrario, midiendo la distancia a salvar entre ambos, paso a paso caminando rumbo al choque de sus fuerzas, técnicas y espíritu, mientras sus compatriotas les observaban fijamente, esperando el momento en que ambos rivales golpearan su acero.

Al llegar frente a frente aun sin mediar palabra el lugarteniente del Raikage intento una técnica de battōjutsu de la escuela Menimienai hikari, atacando verticalmente a su oponente intentando cortarle por la mitad, sin embargo los reflejos casi felinos de la sombra del Hokage le permitieron evadir con tiempo de sobra el intento de ataque, quedando en la lateral del enemigo a punto de encajar un corte ascendente en su costado izquierdo, sin perder tiempo el guerrero del rayo intento girar sobre su pie de apoyo lanzando un corte circular a la altura del cuello sin sospechar siquiera que el corte a su costado era solo una finta y mientras el saboreaba el golpe ineludible, el general del ejercito del fuego lanzo la mortal estocada que perforo el pulmón izquierdo del valiente general del ejercito del rayo.

Todos miraban impactados la pose del demonio del fuego, pues estaba inclinado hacia delante sosteniendo la espada en la mano derecha mientras empujaba el mango con la palma de la mano izquierda perforando mortalmente a su rival, mientras este con los ojos abiertos por el terror rememoraba el movimiento realizado por el general del ejercito del fuego sin dar crédito a lo que veía y sentía.

-Descansa mi amigo, cierra tus ojos y abrasa la lenta muerte, pues te respeto demasiado por lo que estuviste a punto de hacer como para darte otro golpe mas- dijo el general del país del fuego mientras un delgado hilillo de sangre corría por su cuello en el punto donde la afilada hoja del ahora moribundo casi le degolló.

Después de escuchar estas palabras dirigidas por un hombre que consideraba aborrecible, en sus últimos momentos de vida solo le susurro débilmente -respeta la vida de las mujeres y niños, por favor- mientras entregaba su alma al shinigami, el cual decidiría si debía ir al paraíso o al infierno.

Asi al caer la noche sobre la aldea oculta entre las nubes, caía también la ultima de las estrellas del país del rayo.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

_Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, Anochecer del día cero_

Todos guardaban silencio mientras el cuerpo del general Kusa caía pesadamente al suelo, susurrando algo inteligible para los espectadores que miraban fijamente al demonio del país del fuego, mientras este solo asentía y sacaba de golpe la espada del cuerpo ahora inerte del valeroso guerrero el cual solo se derrumbo en pedazos a causa de la temida técnica del Clan Namikaze.

-Jamas creí vivir para verle usar esa abominación, en momentos así realmente me alegro de no ser su enemigo- susurro Sasuke Uchiha mas para si mismo que por ser escuchado, mas sus palabras llegaron a oídos del general quien con una sonrisa torcida volteo su vista hacia su amigo; sin embargo posterior a eso los ojos del Namikaze se abrieron de sorpresa mientras escupía sangre y se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

El silencio no duro mas, pues embargados por una rabia asesina los restantes guerreros del país del rayo se abalanzaron a por la cabeza del general Namikaze; mas sin embargo, al mismo tiempo los embravecidos guerreros del país del fuego luego de ver a su invencible líder enfrentar al ultimo pilar del ejercito del rayo y caer probablemente herido se lanzaron a cubrir a su general y terminar de una vez con la invasión.

Mientras tanto, tras las lineas que le defendían, el líder del país del rayo no daba crédito a lo que veía, esa técnica asesina no tenia precedentes, jamas en sus mas de 60 años había visto en acción la legendaria técnica de la familia Namikaze, el temido y bastante conocido _Kami Oni no Iki_, el cual según la leyenda fue otorgada a esa familia maldita por el propio Maou-sama en tiempos ancestrales, cuando Izanami Namikaze se enfrento con los hermanos demonio Kinkaku y Ginkaku de la nube cuando intentaron conquistar la ciudad del dragón.

-Naruto, te encuentras bien! vamos a que te atiendan los médicos- grito el siempre calmado Uchiha mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie rápidamente tomando su brazo sobre sus hombros y sujetandolo por la cintura.

-no te preocupes, parece que el maldito de ojii-sama no menciono que podía recibir daño interno al usar esa técnica- dijo jadeante mientras intentaba precisar que era lo que se había dañado en su interior y caminaba apoyado en su segundo al mando camino a la retaguardia buscando asistencia medica.

-tus hombres necesitan ordenes de acción Namikaze, no podemos permitir que el Raikage intente escapar- dijo el anciano consejero impuesto a las legiones del fuego por el consejo de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Danzō Shimura, mientras veía llegar al herido general al puesto de atención medica instalada en la segunda ciudadela.

-Danzō-dono ya debería de estar enterado del porque de la situación actual de Namikaze-taicho, también de que mis Ōnis están protegiendo el paso de la montaña por donde se pretendía evacuar en ultima instancia al Raikage, ademas de que los generales Nara e Inuzuka tienen prácticamente el frente ganado con ordenes de apresar al Raikage- dijo el altivo Uchiha mientras ayudaba a su general a recostarse en una de las camillas mientras a toda prisa se acercaban los miembros mas hábiles de aquel equipo medico.

Después de la valoración los médicos informaron de que al realizar la técnica de perforación, el peso y presión ejercidos en su abdomen al lanzar la estocada le rompieron tres costillas y probablemente generaron daño interno irreconocible por el momento en sus órganos.

-Namikaze-sama debemos trasladarle al hospital de la primera ciudadela, hay probablemente encontraremos los materiales necesarios para valorar su situación y atenderla a la mayor brevedad- dijo Kabuto Yakushi el líder del equipo medico mientras junto con el resto de los paramédicos escoltaban al general rumbo a la primer ciudadela.

Una vez en el hospital de la ciudad los miembros del equipo medico trabajaban afanosamente para detener el sangrado interno del general, pues las costillas si bien no habían perforado ningún órgano vital, si habían dañado seriamente sus músculos y las múltiples heridas no paraban de sangrar.

-Namikaze-taicho! Namikaze-taicho!- entro gritando uno de los hombres de vanguardia al hospital, deteniendo su carrera frente a la mesa en la que los cirujanos operaban al herido general.

-Que hace este soldado aquí?- dijo de manera despectiva el consejero Danzō mientras miraba de arriba a abajo al mugriento joven que intentaba recuperar el aliento frente al líder del ejercito y su segundo al mando, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia del consejero.

-Que sucede Daisuke, creí que tu y tus Kageki tenían ordenes de vigilar las puertas de la ciudad- dijo el joven Uchiha caminando hacia el joven soldado.

-Asi era Uchiha-ipan, estábamos vigilando cuando vimos acercarse una nube de humo desde el sur, por el camino principal del oeste, envie a un par de mis mejores espías a reconocer el área e investigar quien se aproximaba, pero solo uno regreso corriendo y mal herido, son los miembros del Ginken, parece que el país del agua envio apoyo al país del rayo, son miles y esperan refuerzos- dijo el joven soldado mientras esperaba ordenes de sus generales.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

_Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, Alba del día diez._

Cruel paradoja del destino, justo en la cúspide de la victoria la cruel dama de la fortuna deja de sonreír para ti y te planta una bofetada en pleno rostro; justo después de que se atendiera al joven general Namikaze, lo que parecía una conquista exitosa les dejo justo en medio del desastre, pues pasaron de hostigadores a victimados antes incluso de que el alba del día uno despuntara, de eso hacia ya poco mas de una semana.

-Ya saben quien dirige el ejercito enemigo?- pregunto el convaleciente general a sus subalternos mientras descansaba en una enorme tienda instalada en la tercera ciudadela, pues ahora era prioridad mantener la posición y esperar a que los veloces jinetes enviados a conseguir refuerzos sobrevivieran a la atroz ventisca que les cubría del enemigo.

-si Namikaze-taicho, se trata de Engetsu Hozuki, el Nidaime Mizukage- dijo su segundo al mando mientras se mantenía firme y estoico junto a la cama de su mejor amigo y general.

-muy bien, si ese viejo bastardo esta aquí quiere decir que Yagura-dono a pasado a mejor vida- dijo el mas joven de los Namikaze con cierta tristeza, al percatarse de que uno de sus amigos estaba ya en el otro mundo.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio en memoria del joven Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura Hozuki, viejo amigo de su general y un gran aliado de la nación del fuego, así como el hombre mas joven entre todos los Kage, aquel que años atrás intentara lo que ellos ya habían logrado, conquistar la Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes.

-bien, mañana a primera hora dirigiré la ofensiva contra ese maldito anciano, corran la voz de que lo quiero vivo, lo pueden lisiar si es necesario pero lo necesito vivo- dijo el joven general incorporandoce levemente de su lecho, ante lo que todos reaccionaron intentando detenerle, sin embargo con un simple movimiento de su cabeza les acallo a todos, - estoy consiente de mis heridas, mas no esperaran a que me quede en cama mientras uno de mis aliados a sido asesinado por un bastardo egoísta y ególatra- termino el determinado líder mientras lentamente caminaba fuera de la tienda con un rumbo desconocido.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hasta lo que solían ser los aposentos del Raikage, y desde hay se dispuso a meditar su decisión, si bien era cierto que su presencia en el frente seriá bienvenida por sus hombres se preguntaba si sobrevivíria, pues si bien sus heridas habían mejorado, no estaba en plena forma, y el mejor que nadie sabia que en una batalla, la primera distracción era siempre la ultima.

Así que con esa idea rondando su cabeza paso un par de horas en la cima de la torre principal de la tercer ciudadela, intentando idear una manera de ganar contra un ejercito que le doblaba en numero y que ademas marchaba descansado y en plena forma, cuando la única ventaja con que el contaba se encontraba en sus veteranos, duros guerreros forjados en las mas cruentas batallas, en medio de esas cavilaciones cerro sus ojos y fue hay cuando llego a su mente un viejo recuerdo.

_Flashback_

-Naru, recuerda que cualquier batalla puede ser ganada o perdida, no por la fuerza del ejercito ni el tamaño del mismo, sino por las decisiones y astucia de su líder, si el líder es sabio y sabe utilizar el entorno a su favor, el ejercito triunfara; mas si este es ególatra e impulsivo les orillara a una derrota aplastante pues en medio de su ceguera será mas propenso a caer en las artimañas del enemigo, confiado solo en su fuerza y poder- le dijo a un joven Naruto un chico algo mayor que el, con un largo cabello dorado atado en una cola de caballo, mientras ambos miraban fijamente un tablero de shōgi sentados en el jardín de la mansión Namikaze.

_Final del Flashback_

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos pudo sentir como el viento le susurraba con la voz de su difunto hermano, -_**aun no es tu tiempo hermanito, debes cumplir con nuestro sueño-**_ una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras un nuevo brío afloraba en su corazón.

-Aun desde tu lugar de descanso no dejas de enseñarme el camino correcto, gracias Nii-sama, por ti y por nuestro sueño seguiré adelante- dijo el joven guerrero mientras con paso decidido avanzaba con rumbo a la sala de reuniones ubicada en su tienda.

Asi después de horas de intentar encontrar una manera de vencer al enemigo en batalla, el joven general descubrió el camino que le llevaría a la victoria épica sobre un enorme ejercito, la cual les colocaría a el y a sus capitanes como leyendas en los anales de la historia, la cual vincularía por siempre su nombre con el titulo de Shinku-shoku no kage.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo Nueve

_Llanura del Olvido, a 30km de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, anochecer del dia diez_

Llovía, algo raro si se tenia en cuenta el lugar en que se encontraban, sin contar también con que era época de sequías, mas sin embargo, en ese momento y en ese lugar, llovía.

El agua fresca que caía de las nubes se mezclaba con el carmesí del suelo, que junto a las sombrías siluetas de los miles de cadáveres en el suelo se entretejían creando una escena dantesca que nadie esperaría encontrar en tan silencioso lugar, mas sin embargo hasta apenas unas horas ese páramo fue escenario de una colosal batalla, entre el segundo ejercito de la Nación del Fuego y el tercer ejercito de la Nación de la Tierra.

_Seis horas antes_

Un calor infernal caía sobre el lento pero constante avance del segundo ejercito de la Nación del Fuego en su travesía rumbo a la capital de la Nación de la Tierra, bajo el mando de dos viejas leyendas el **Akai saru no ō**, Sarutobi Hiruzen y el **Hageshī kaze**, Ryusuke Namikaze.

-Saru-teme creo que deberíamos detenernos y acampar, no debemos ser avistados por los puestos de avanzada del Tsuchikage antes de tiempo- dijo Ryusuke mientras hacia sombrilla con su mano derecha intentando escrutar en el horizonte la presencia de dichos puestos fronterizos.

-Creo que tienes razón Ryu-dobe no deben saber de nuestra presencia por el momento- contesto un acalorado Sarutobi mientras al igual que su antiguo amigo intentaba encontrar en la lejanía los puestos de vigilancia que este mencionase antes.

-Sarutobi-sama! Namikaze-sama!- grito uno de sus exploradores mientras se acercaba corriendo por el norte, al parecer ileso pero con una cara que transmitía malas noticias.

-reporte!- grito enérgico Ryusuke, pues sabia que si el explorador venia de su diestra se debía a que podía haber interceptado algún mensaje desde la Nación del Rayo.

-Interceptamos a tres mensajeros que viajaban a paso ligero rumbo a la capital del dragón mi general, malas noticias, al parecer el Mizukage se ah aliado con el Tsuchikage a nuestras espaldas, tienen rodeado al general Naruto Namikaze en la aldea oculta entre las nubes con treinta mil hombres, les quintuplican en numero, mi señor- dijo el explorador con una rodilla en tierra y mientras mantenía la vista fija en el piso, esperando la reacción de su general.

-Maldita sea!, no podemos auxiliarle nosotros y conociendo al idiota de mi nieto tiene a todos sus capitanes con el en la ciudad, maldición!-grito un colérico Ryusuke mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la manera de salvar a su estúpido nieto de la situación en que se había metido.

-Me temo que Ryusuke-dono tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en que tanto el como yo le enseñamos bien el arte de la guerra y rogar a los ancestros por que consiga salir de hay con vida-dijo un preocupado Hiruzen mientras miraba el lento avance del medio día.

En medio de esta discusión y después de la respuesta de Sarutobi puedo escucharse el rapido avance de los cascos de un caballo en su desenfrenada carrera por llegar ante los generales del ejercito auxiliar, de el desmonto el hijo del general Hiruzen, Azuma Sarutobi quien avanzaba hacia su padre y su padrino como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Mis generales- dijo llevando su mano derecha al hombro izquierdo y postrando su rodilla en la tierra.

-Que sucede Capitán Azuma, no lo esperábamos sino hasta dentro de unas horas con el resto de su caballeria- dijo el general Namikaze frente al joven capitán esperando una respuesta de este.

-Eso será imposible mi señor, el tercer ejercito de la Nación de la Tierra marcha directo hacia nuestra posición al mando directo del hijo del Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi Ryotenbin, son cerca de diez mil reclutas, la mayoría jóvenes inexpertos de las levas en el este, sin embargo les acompañan los tres mil jinetes de los valles de granito - dijo el capitán esperando instrucciones de sus superiores.

Después de terminado el reporte del joven capitán todo pareció envolverse en un denso silencio, la clase de silencio que antecede a la tormenta, el silencio de los viejos guerreros decidiendo el destino de las miles de vidas a su mando.

-Nuestra única opción es usar el factor sorpresa, nuestros números son menores pero nuestro valor y experiencia les supera con creces- dijo Ryusuke mientras contemplaba el lento avance del sol por el cielo.

-Si, creo que es nuestra mejor opción, pero sus jinetes blindados son otra historia, no hay manera de que podamos derrotarlos sin un gran cuerpo de caballería- dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba una pipa y la encendía mirando a la nada e intentando encontrar una manera de ganar esa batalla con el menor numero de perdidas,

-Padre, yo y mis jinetes alejaremos su caballería del centro de la batalla, ustedes tienen que acabar con los reclutas- dijo Azuma levantándose y contemplando a su padre con una mirada que demostraba mas determinación de la que en realidad sentía.

El silencio se volvió tan denso entre los tres hombres que se podía escuchar el lento susurro del viento sobre el árido suelo, y de igual manera solo se observaba las expresiones dispares de los presentes, la pétrea determinación de Asuma, la tensa faz de Ryusuke y la blanca expresión de Hiruzen, mientras por su rostro resbalaba una solitaria lagrima, al comprender que quizá seria la ultima vez que vería con vida a su hijo.

**Lamento demasiado la demora, pero sufrí un accidente por el cual no pude estar activo, dejo el nuevo capitulo y la promesa de una actualización la próxima semana.**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

_Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes, Medianoche del día diez._

Oscuridad, frío y un leve deje a muerte, eso era lo único que se veía, sentía y respiraba en el campamento del Ginken, las fuerzas de elite del Nación del Agua; los guardias apostados en los puestos de avanzada y en las torres de vigía no se preocupaban tanto por escrutar la oscuridad como hiciesen horas antes, confiados en que su enemigo se escondía encogido por el miedo tras las grandes murallas de Kumogakure no Sato, sin pensar siquiera en que pudiesen salir por la noche a atacarles,

Sin embargo algo no dejaba que el anciano líder de la Nación del Agua bajase la guardia, era un presentimiento, un escalofrío que le recorría la columna de arriba a abajo sin que supiese a que se debía, debido a eso mantenía despiertos a sus comandantes, los cuales pese al cansancio y la falta de sueño se mantenían despiertos frente a su longevo general.

-algo no esta bien con esta noche- dijo el Niidaime Mizukage, fumando de su pipa mientras observaba a cada miembro de su concilio a los ojos.

-todo esta bien Mizukage-sama, es imposible que avancen sin que nuestros puestos de avanzada den señal de alarma- le dijo tranquilamente el líder de su unidad de inteligencia, Jinpachi Munashi.

Pero antes de que otro miembro del concilio alcanzase a decir algo mas un grito ensordecedor lleno el silencio que reinaba en la noche, no era humano, tampoco animal, parecía el lamento de miles de malditos gritando a todo pulmón en uno de los círculos del infierno.

Al principio ninguno entendió que sucedía, hasta que por la puerta principal entraron corriendo dos de los miembros de la guardia del Mizukage, Kushimaru Kuriarare y Jinin Akebino, manchados de sangre y con las espadas desenvainadas.

-Mizukage-sama! es un ataque de los demonios del fuego, no sabemos como pero entraron al corazón del campamento sin ser detectados, son cientos y ya acabaron con la vida de la mitad o mas del ejercito, Zabusa-ipan y Suikasan-ipan reunieron a los supervivientes y están organizando las defensas, debemos sacarlo de aquí rapidamente- informo Kushimaru mientras observaba por la puerta de la tienda que nadie se acercara.

-De pie todo mundo! la prioridad es evacuar a Mizukage-sama- dijo Jinpachi mientras desenvainaba su katana y se posesionaba al frente de la formación que pretendía evacuar al líder de la Nacion del Agua por las montañas que había al este de su ubicación.

El anciano líder no podía hablar, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y mucho menos podía imaginarse que un joven de la edad de su difunto nieto pudiese idear semejante plan para salir de una victoria que el ya sentía completa.

Mientras avanzaban rápidamente por el campamento podían escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, el acero contra el acero, y como cuando no encontraba impedimento, rompía piel, carne y hueso; los gritos de los moribundos, y el crepitar de las llamas que consumían su pequeño acuartelamiento.

Al llegar a la que se suponía debía ser su ruta de escape todos quedaron en silencio, pues frente a ellos se hallaba nada menos que una formación formidable; Naruto Namikaze junto con sus generales y allegados le esperaban, armados y en disposición para enfrentarse a la guardia del Mizukage; en cualquier otra situacion el Mizukage hubiese sentido un profundo respeto por ellos, pues no parecían guerreros, sino héroes de leyenda esperando a su enemigo para cercenar su vida.

-Ya saben que hacer! maten a todos, pero al viejo lo quiero vivo!- grito Naruto, mientras espada en mano, corría a su encuentro con Jinpachi; mientras Sai y Sasuke se enfrentaban a Kushimaru y Jinin respectivamente, los generales Inuzuka y Nara avanzaron a cazar a los ancianos del concilio del Mizukage, seguidos por la escolta de Naruto, Kakashi Hatake y Yamato Shin.

El choque fue brutal, frente a la incrédula fas del Mizukage se desarrollaba una batalla que seria narrada por los hombres durante siglos, pues poetas e historiadores no perderían la oportunidad de cantar y escribir tan grande hazaña.

El resplandor del campamento en llamas ofrecía al espectador una combinación de luz y sombra, que en unión con la titánica batalla daba lugar a algo hermoso y siniestro a la vez, pues si bien se trataba de un dantesco espectáculo, no se podía evitar el quedar absorto por la habilidad de los guerreros a la hora de buscar cegar la vida del rival.

Las batallas fueron breves, los ancianos consejeros no demostraron la menor resistencia contra sus verdugos, y si bien la guardia del Mizukage eran guerreros soberbios, el cansancio y la desolación ya habían hecho mella en sus espíritus, causando su muerte a manos de los salvajes generales de la Nación del Fuego.

La ultima de las batallas, y la que todos observaban maravillados por la habilidad de los contrincantes era la del General Namikaze contra el capitán Munashi, pues ambos golpeaban, esquivaban y desviaban los golpes como si se tratase de una infernal danza de sangre y muerte, en la cual solamente aquel que supiese alcanzar a traspié a su contrincante lograría ultimarlo, enviando así su alma al profundo averno y su nombre al olvido eterno.

Durante esta demostración de destreza entre guerreros el General Namikaze decidió tomar un camino arriesgado, impulso su cuerpo algunos pasos hacia atrás logrando así poner algo de distancia entre el y su oponente, el cual aprovecho la ocasión para tomar una postura de perforación esperando por el ataque enemigo.

Naruto con total parsimonia sin despegar la vista de su oponente envaino su katana y se quito el peto de su armadura, dejando al descubierto diversas cicatrices de sus atroces victorias, lo cual por un momento dejo descolocado a su oponente pues no sabia que pretendía el joven General con dicha exhibición.

-Eres el único guerrero hasta el momento que me ha obligado a emplear mi propia técnica en combate, eres un honorable guerrero Munashi-dono, por eso te aseguro que no sentirás el menor dolor durante tu viaje al otro mundo- dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su cuerpo, tomando con la mano izquierda la katana asegurada en el lado derecho de su cadera y viceversa, impulsando su cuerpo ligeramente al frente y posiciónando su pierna derecha flexionada a la misma altura que su pecho.

-Una muerte indolora? no joven guerrero te equivocas, como veterano de viejas guerras déjame contarte una verdad oculta, incluso la muerte que no vez venir y que no sientes es dolorosa, porque dejas atrás a aquellos que amas y por quienes sacrificaste tu vida, ellos sufrirán tu perdida y con solo ese pensamiento basta para que tu muerte te resulte increíblemente dolorosa, pues nadie desea hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos.

Después de escuchar atentamente el joven General guardo en su mente la manera de pensar de su oponente, y al mismo tiempo evoco la imagen de su princesa de loto, era su luz en medio de esa gran oscuridad, pues si bien frente a sus hombres se mostraba brutal e inquebrantable la realidad era que solo esperaba ver el fin de esa guerra lo antes posible, volver vivo a casa y pasar su vida en paz; si solo fuese tan fácil.

Justo al terminar esa pequeña reflexión el joven campeón miro fijamente a los ojos de su oponente y dijo con una voz sin pizca de emociones.

-Me temo entonces que tanto tus descendientes como tus ancestros lloraran tu muerte, pues no esta en mis planes el morir aquí- dijo el joven cambiando ligeramente la posición de sus pies, preparandose para embestir a su oponente con una técnica que hasta ese momento solo su segundo al mando había visto.

Solo segundos pasaron antes de que ambos rivales se lanzaran a encontrarse con su destino a manos del otro, pues solo uno llegaría a ver el amanecer.


End file.
